Negotiations
by Khorale
Summary: Countless letters sent to the Vindice in regards of the release of Mukuro Rokudo. Set after the Varia arc.
1. Tsuna

Dear Vindice

Reborn asked me to practice writing negotiation letters, so I guess I'll try my best here. Reborn thinks I'm writing to Dino-san, so don't tell him about this letter! I shudder to think what he'll do to me when he finds out (And he WILL! I just know it!)

So... Negotiations. Well I want you to release Mukuro Rokudo from prison. He had helped us out in the past (Like against the Varia in the Mist Ring battle) and saved our other mist guardian who wouldn't be alive without him. He also sacrificed himself so his two friends could escape, and that's a very noble thing for him to do.

Chrome is also looking very depressed these days, I think she missed him. So please, can you pardon our Mist guardian? Just this once?

If you think he would wreck havoc once he's let out, I promise that as a POTENTIAL boss (No Reborn I'm not becoming Decimo!) my friends and I could look after him. With our power, we'll keep a close eye on him so that he doesn't cause any harm.

Er... Reborn's looking very smug these days and I think he's planning something. SO if you let Mukuro go maybe whatever Reborn does can be prevented...?

By the way, Hibari's looking for a rematch on Mukuro, so unless you want the Vendicare prison to be destroyed, let them fight soon.

From,

Tsunayoshi Sawada


	2. Reborn

Dear Guards of Vendicare,

I am aware that my useless student had sent a letter to you. And in honor of his concern for his family, I will support his decision (even though I think it's wrong, so don't tell him I allowed it).

Release Mukuro.

He is the most powerful illusionist in Vongola, and a valuable asset to Vongola. I had to admit that without him, Tsuna wouldn't have had a taste of the Mafia world, wouldn't have evolved further in power, and would have lost against the Varia without a Mist guardian.

I am willing to look over what Mukuro had done in the past, and assist in this negotiation for his freedom. And if you are still unwilling to comply with the terms, then I will personally head over to your prison and break him out myself. (No this is not a confession for anything I did in the past. Not at all...)

Sadistic and deviant he may be, Mukuro was of use to us in the past. And he had a few redeemable traits also. I feel that had things been different, if he hadn't been adopted by the Estraneos, then we wouldn't even have a problem on our hands. You didn't arrest them for illegal experimentations, but the child for delivering to them the punishment they deserves.

But just in case, I will take drastic measures to ensure I get my way. Be prepeared, _Bermuda-san_, for many more letters in the future.

Post Script: Why do you have a transparent pacifer?

Ciaossu,

Reborn.


	3. Gokudera

Dear Umas

Juudaime asked me to help free the Pineapple-haired guy from prison. I don't know how boss can forgive someone like that, but I will not question his decision.

Soooo...

...

...

If you don't let the illusionist bastard out of prison, I will hunt you down and force-feed my sister's poisonous cooking down your non-existent bandage-covered throat!

Or I'll sic an angry Chrome on you. Take your pick, 'cause Mukuro's coming with us.

Signed the badass,  
Gokudera Hayato


	4. Dino

Dear Vindice-san, (and Tsuna too if he's reading this)

I heard from Reborn that Tsuna was supposed to be writing to me to practice negotiation letters? Well, I'll show my cute little brother how it's done!

First, you gotta be pleasant, and try to solve things in a calm, orderly manner. (I have no idea what that means),

Example: Mr. Vindice, it would benefit both of us if you release Mukuro Rokudo from your care.

Remember to sound professional!

Then start pleading.

Example: Please, Mr. Vindice. We will after the mist guasrdian properly.

Next, be threatening.

Example: If you don't let the illusionist go, we will be forced to unleash an angry Chrome Dokuro on your prison.

That's it for now. Vindice, Tsuna, I hope you both enjoyed the lesson!

Your letter-writing tutor

Dino Cavallone


	5. Chrome

Dear Guards-san,

Please release Mukuro-sama! I know he did bad things in the past, but I'm sure he's... Um... Better now.

I really miss him, and the only time I've ever met him face to face is in my dreams. Could you PLEASE pardon him just this once? From what Ken and Chikusa told me, Mukuro-sama had a reason to do what he did!

I heard the Estraneos were doing horrible and illegal experimentations on children! Why didn't you arrest them, but Mukuro-sama for punishing them?

Sorry, I think I'm being a bit disrespectful, but I feel really strong about this. I heard from Reborn-san that we are writing letters to you to free Mukuro-sama. I feel very happy that we're getting a chance to this. Mukuro-sama had helped me do much in the past, and I've never got to repay him.

Vindice-san, I really hope that this letter will convince you. But if if it didn't, I will join Reborn in storming Vendiare. (T-this is not a confession for what might/will happen to your precious prison in the future...)

Post Script: You don't want to see me when I'm mad. You really, really don't. SO if you don't release Mukuro-sama, we don't want you to have a little... accident.

Have a good day,

Chrome Dokuro


	6. Mukuro

Dear Guards,

Kufufu~! Guess who I am?

I am currently possessing Chrome's body to write this. I heard that the others are writing letters, but didn't tell me? Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with negotiating with my own release.

Let's see... I'm intelligent, I'm charming, and sexy as hell. That's got to be a reason to let me go! (Never mind the fact that I'm trying to start WWIII. Just ignore that part of my history please.):

And I have escaped from prison before! Twice, in fact. Once from Italy and once from here.

See? I'm very skilled, therefore qualified for a release.

I don't know if I made this worse,

Mukuro Rokudo


	7. Yamamoto

Dear Mukuro's caretakers(?),

Yo! I heard from Reborn that we're practice writing letters about this mafia-game we're playing!

Are you Mukuro-san's foster parents? Are you taking care of him well? If you don't know we're playing this very fun game where we pretend to be mafioso and beat each other up... Well, it's very fun, I'm sure Tsuna would agree!

Reborn said you've grounded Mukuro-san, and I'm supposed to convince you to let him out and play with us. I don't know what Mukuro-san did wrong. Did he play a prank with his hologram machine? (He said they're real illusions...)

Sorry, I must be rambling. But I'll be very happy if you allow Mukuro-san to come out with us! He must be very lonely in your house.

Greetings,

Yamamoto Takeshi


	8. Hibari

Dear Herbivore,

I do not see what's so 'dear' about you all. You are a weak, pathetic bunch that inhibit me from biting Mukuro Rokudo to death. He is my prey, and you have no right in protecting him from me.

By the time you're reading this, I will be storming your little hideout with the other Herbivores (I do not like crowding, so I will move in alone).

Tell Rokudo this: he cannot escape me. I will find him wherever you're hiding him and I will bite you all to death.

Chomp,  
Kyouya Hibari 


	9. Ryouhei

Dear Vendicare to the EXTREME,

Hello, I am here on Tsuna's EXTREME behalf to EXTREMELY ask you to let our Mist guardian go to the EXTREME! We are EXTREMELY fortunate to have him and Tsuna will be EXTREMELy sad if Mukuro-san stays there!

Short and EXTREMELY to the point,  
Ryouhei Sasagawa


	10. Xanxus

Dear Trash,

You aren't worth writing to, but the Decimo managed to convince me to do this useless activity.

I was supposed to talk about Mukuro Rokudo, right?

He's trash, same for all of you.

His battle with Mammon of impressive, but that's not much since he's fighting with a BABY.

I'll get down to the point. Let the damn pineapple go, or you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life.

The Boss,  
Xanxus


	11. Fran or Flan

Dear Shinigamis,

I heard you have my lost master. Please give him back at noon, he's supposed be having his pineapple dinner soon.

Ouch, Bel-sempai is currently blasting my poor abused ears with his loud music. Which was very off-key. When you deliver Master back, please get Bel-sempai to stop too.

Anyways, without Mukuro-san it would never be the same. I need to borrow him to complete the 'fruity-style' trio with Verde. Plus, he teaches me stuff. Interesting stuff (Often with diagrams of dancing pineapples. Don't tell him I noticed that.)

This is pointless,  
Fran/Flan


	12. Squalo

Dear Hat-freaks,

VOOOOOOOI! Fran had been bugging us non-stop about Rokudo and I'm SICK of it! Who do you think you are anyways? Mammon's also been whining about something, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!

This call all be averted if you just let that blue-haired illusionist go! I need my beauty sleep and all that noise is bothering me!

VOOOOOOOI! Are you even listening?!

Complaints,  
Squalo 


	13. Mammon or Viper

Dear Bermuda-san!

I know this might sound strange if you read the other letters, but please hear me out!

DON'T RELEASE ROKUDO MUKURO!

You don't know the PAIN and HUMILIATION of the only Varia member to be beaten within five minutes! I was dubbed the weakest member after Gola Mosca (who turned out to be a machine so didn't count).

After the Mist ring battle, the therapy I went to cost a fortune!

So leave Rokudo there, He's powerful enough in there that I shudder to think what he would be like if he's out!

I'll give you money if you listen to me,

Mammon


	14. Leviathan

Dear Scrum,

Boss told me to write this letter (actually, his words are "Leave me alone, trash.") and I shall comply with my boss's wishes!

...I have no idea what we're supposed to write on here. I didn't dare peek in Boss's letter, and Fran refused to show me his.

Wait, Squalo's yelling something about a letter. I'll go ask him.

...

So it's that pineapple-hair guy from the ring battle? The one who beat Mammon? Well if Boss wants him to go free I will agree too.

Faithful follower of Xanxus-sama,

Levi A. Than


	15. Lussuria

Hello Dears~!

Oooh, just the fantasy of the muscular body under your cloaks is making me drool! I want to have a peek, alright honey?

I'm straying from the subject, dear me. Squalo-chan has requested me to write this letter, and how could I deny writing to free Mukuro-chan? We Varia are a part of Vongola too~ We're all family!

So, my sweeties, please hand Mukuro-chan over or I'll have to do more than just scold you!

Post Script: The Author-chan is back from her break! Squalo-chan is off to 'motivate' Bell-kun!

Kisses,

Lussuria


	16. Belphegor

Dear Peasants,

The annoying Commander has been harassing me to start writing letters! How dare he order around a Prince?

Release the illusionist-peasant. I'm sure Fran will go away with them, ushishishi...

By the way, Mammon is pretty fidgety these days! I think it's because everyone's writing these letters~

Now, I'm off to slice up some sashimi. When I come back I expect Rokudo Mukuro to be out! Your Prince orders you!

Because I'm a Prince,

Prince Belphegor


	17. Skull

Dear Mr. Cloaked men,

Hi there! My name is Skull! I'm sure you'll know because...you attempted to kill me...

*Awkward silence*

R-Reborn-san threatened me that if I didn't write a letter, he would give me a t-taste of Vongola Decimo's training! And judging by the pale looks everyone was giving me, I think I made the right choice in writing this.

So, um, * deep breath*

RELEASE MUKURO-SAN FROM PRISON YOU BASTARDS!

Ahem.

Please don't kill me,  
Skull


End file.
